Final de Mantra
by fuchaoife
Summary: "Kau ... baik-baik saja?" Sebuah anggukan. "Kau ... marah padaku?" Sebuah gelengan. "Aku membencimu, Granger." Oh, benarkah?/ Untuk Infantrum Challenge: Hidden Reality


**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari dibuatnya fic ini :)**

* * *

— **Final de Mantra —**

**© fuchaoife**

* * *

**Fic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti Infantrum Challenge: Hidden Reality**

**Prompt: Halusinasi**

* * *

(_Pada suatu ketika, seorang musuh mencium musuhnya yang lain._

_Keduanya terdiam._

_... Siapa yang jatuh cinta?_

_**Aku**..._

_...atau..._

_**kamu**...?)_

.

.

.

* * *

**Gelap**.

Draco Malfoy mengerjapkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tetap sama.

_Sial. Di mana ini?_

Kakinya mencoba menjejak, namun secara misterius ia tak mampu melangkah. Ia tahu ia sedang berdiri—dalam kondisi lingkungan gelap gulita—tapi kala otak mengkoordinasi kaki untuk bergerak, hasilnya nihil.

Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih memejamkan indra pengelihatannya, membiarkan mata kalbunya menggenggam kuasa. Sejumput pertanyaan yang berakar pada klausa _apa-yang-sedang-kulakukan-di sini-sebenarnya_ menggaung dalam nurani, ia pun mencari informasi dari folder memori otaknya yang mulai berdenyut karena pusing. Beragam upaya pun ia lakukan untuk relaksasi diri; Draco menarik embuskan napas, tangan mengepal, berusaha mengusir jenuh pikiran negatif yang menari-nari dalam hati.

_Malfoy._

Sebuah kata sederhana menariknya dari kalut pikiran. Dan ketika kelopak mata membuka apa yang dilindunginya, dua pijar bola mata kembali diselimuti titik-titik cahaya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya tiba-tiba berada di tengah jalan perkotaan; bayangan hitam yang sejenak mengukungnya bermetafora menjadi bangunan-bangunan berbahan bata yang tinggi menjulang, matahari bersinar redup diiringi tarian angin yang membuat helai-helan daun kering berdansa di atas udara, mengabaikan para manusia yang berlalu lalang di tengah dinamika keramaian kota.

"Muggle?" Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tempatnya berpijak sekarang di dunia di mana orang-orang tak mengenakan jubah ataupun membawa tongkat sihir—Draco Malfoy berada di dunia para populasi non-sihir.

Iris abu-abunya membelalak ketika ada seorang Muggle remaja sepantaran dirinya berlari menerjang ke arahnya, seolah-olah ia tak melihat Draco, dan ia hampir menabrak pemuda Malfoy itu jika Draco tak menghindar.

"Muggle sialan," rapal Draco pelan sembari memelototi pemuda yang terus berlari tanpa rasa bersalah sambil mengamati jam di pergelangan tangannya; nampak bersaing dengan sang waktu untuk mencapai destinasi.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Beberapa kali orang berjalan bersisian dengannya—_hampir menabrak__ku__ lagi, yeah,_ tambah pemuda itu dalam hati—namun tak seorang pun yang menatapnya, atau paling tidak meliriknya barang sejenak.

Ia menghela napas, berhenti berjalan. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa bersikap acuh lagi pongah terhadap sekelilingnya, tapi bagaimanapun ia tak pernah menjadi pihak yang didiamkan. Ia terbiasa berada dalam pusat atensi, menjadi poros tindakan bagi orang di sekelilingnya.

Haah... Tak mungkin ada yang akan membuatnya lebih terkejut lebih dari ini, kan?

... Salah!

Manik _silver_-nya membelalak ngeri ketika baru saja ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang berjalan _menembus_ pemuda itu. Menembus... Demi jenggot Merlin, bagaimana bisa?

Secara perlahan, ia angkat sebelah tangan menuju ke depan wajahnya.

Tangannya ... transparan.

"Brengsek. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

Seolah menjawab pertanyaannya, seorang bocah lelaki muncul dari sebuah gang di antara dua gedung berdinding bata, napasnya agak terengah.

Rambut pirang pucat.

Iris mata abu-abu memikat.

Raut wajah dengan hidung mencuat.

Cara berjalan khas seorang Malfoy yang tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat Draco langsung mampu mengidentifikasi sosok itu—yang mana adalah dirinya sendiri (hanya saja dalam usia yang lebih muda).

Pemuda tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Kenapa ada aku di sini?_

Mempunyai kecerdasan otak tinggi bukan omong kosong bagi seorang Draco Malfoy. Bahkan dalam kondisi aneh seperti ini pun (awalnya ia tak bisa melihat sekeliling, tubuhnya transparan, dan sekarang ia melihat dirinya sendiri) penyandang nama Malfoy itu mencoba untuk memetik sebuah jawaban paling realistis yang mampu dipikirkannya: entah bagaimana, ia _mungkin_ berada dalam ingatannya sendiri.

_Kapan aku pernah ke sini?_

Helai-helai rajut masa lalu getarkan kalbu, samar-samar sebuah memori tentang kunjungan di dunia Muggle saat ia masih berusia lima tahun pun teringat dalam memori.

_Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu_...,—Sisa memorinya menggantung di udara. Pikiran dalam benak pemuda itu terefleksi dengan jelas di wajah si Draco kecil; wajah pemuda cilik itu nampak diliputi perasaan gusar, takut, dan bingung dalam waktu yang sama.

Ia meringis karena mengerti arti ekspresi dirinya yang lain itu. Bagaimana bisa Draco melupakan hari di mana ia terpisah saat sedang berbelanja dengan ibunya dan berakhir dengan tersesat di antara hiruk pikuk perkotaan dan dilihat gerombolan non-sihir dengan tatapan mata yang menurutnya menakutkan itu? Tentu saja Draco Malfoy tak perlu diingatkan lagi.

Draco yang berusia lima tahun itu menabrak seseorang dan keduanya terjatuh.

Dan Draco yang satunya tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat; dirinya saat kecil tersipu karena uluran tangan seorang Muggle sepantaran dirinya.

Seorang Draco Malfoy _tersipu_...?

Pemuda Slytherin itu bersyukur Lucius tak terjebak dalam kondisi serupa dengannya di sini, karena kalau begitu dalam sekejap ia akan kehilangan muka di depan sang ayah.

Perang Besar telah usai di tahun sebelumnya, menyisakan banyak cerita. Angkatannya mengusulkan agar semua pelajaran tahun itu diulang; sebuah saran yang mungkin kedengarannya konyol, ya. Namun siapa sangka, suara bulat memenangkan aspirasi untuk mengulang semua kelas di Hogwarts sehingga tak ada eskalasi tingkatan.

Ia dan Granger menjadi _Head Boy_ dan _Head Girl_ dan mendapat semua fasilitas khusus seorang Ketua Murid; hak untuk berjalan di lorong di luar batas waktu murid lain, hak untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran, mendapat kamar istimewa bagi masing-masing Ketua Murid di atas Menara di Gedung Utara, dan hak-hak menggiurkan lainnya. Lucius dan Narcissa mendapat pemulihan nama baik karena membantu Harry di detik-detik terakhir, walaupun mereka masih belum secara gamblang menyetujui penghapusan sistem darah para penyihir.

Pelajaran terus berlangsung. Pertengkaran antar asrama adalah kompetisi yang sudah menjadi adat tersendiri. Piala Quidditch. Piala Asrama. Hari-hari terlewati dengan damai bagi seorang Draco Malfoy ...

—sampai kejadian hari ini yang membuat pemegang peringkat dua angkatan merasa konyol.

Ia kembali menatap sosok dirinya di masa lalu dan gadis Muggle berambut cokelat yang bermain bersama. Dimensi tempat Draco berpijak diselimuti kabut tipis, keping kenangan pun serasa dipercepat sehingga gerak para lakon terlihat agak menggelikan di mata Draco.

Dan yang semakin mengejutkannya adalah ketika otaknya mencerna kondisi bahwa dirinya dalam versi mungil itu tertawa bersama si Muggle.

Mereka bermain bersama selama beberapa hari, ya, Draco ingat itu sekarang. Ada saat-saat di mana ia dulu menghilang dengan gerak tipu lincah dari penginapan keluarganya hanya untuk bertemu dengan si anak gadis.

Draco menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencerna rupa si gadis kecil..., namun sia-sia. Paling jauh ia hanya bisa menangkap warna cokelat bergelombang dari figur anak itu, sementara wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat.

Rambut cokelat itu ... di mana ia pernah melihatnya?

Draco melangkah pasti dan mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan dua bocah, berhenti dengan menyisakan satu langkah di antara mereka, lalu duduk jongkok mengamati dalam detak harmoni bisu.

Ia ingat benar apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Si gadis cilik berjanji akan memberikan buku cerita kesayangannya pada Draco karena ia akan pulang (nampaknya urusan Lucius di sini sudah selesai) namun besoknya gadis itu tak pernah datang.

... Mungkin sejak inilah sikap Draco Malfoy terhadap para populasi non-sihir ataupun para penyihir selain darah-murni menjadi _sangat_ tak bersahabat; karena hari itu seorang Draco yang berumur lima tahun _nyaris_ menangis karena sebuah janji yang kosong tak berisi.

(Karena nyatanya ia mempunyai ekspetasi besar bahwa gadis itu akan datang.)

"Cowok bodoh," umpatnya pada dirinya di masa lalu ketika mobil yang menjemput mereka melaju (setelah tiga jam menunggu; Lucius murka, Draco terus memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan tajam, dan Narcissa bingung harus menenangkan suami atau anaknya).

Tontonan utama usai, kini sang Pangeran Slytherin hanya mengamati lalu lintas para manusia dengan tatapan bosan, sebelah tangan menopang dagu.

Tuas kejengkelannya kembali menyala saat ada orang yang berani menembus dirinya—yah, walaupun secara teori siapa pun itu tak bersalah karena mereka tak bisa melihat Draco (Pemuda itu sudah mencoba menyentuh, mengajak berbicara, bahkan mengumpat namun semua statis bergeming).

Dan rupanya manusia luar biasa yang menembusnya adalah si gadis rambut semak-semak (menurutnya rambut si gadis terlalu _rimbun_) yang baru saja berlari dengan napas terengah.

"Di mana dia?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap sekeliling.

"Kau kira sekarang jam berapa, Nona?" Draco memutar kedua bola matanya.

Suara lain menginterupsi dengan nada lembut, "Sayang, kau tak boleh keluar rumah dengan tubuh terkena demam setinggi itu."

"Mama... Dia sudah pergi..." Si pemilik rambut _hazel_ menangis.

"Sudah, sudah..." Ibunya memeluk gadis itu.

"Mama..."

"Hm?"

"...Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya."

Angin berembus kencang, menarik Draco dalam badai riuhnya, dan semua visualisasi kembali berlapis warna hitam.

* * *

Saat sepasang cermin perak kembali dapat mengamati sekeliling, Draco Malfoy terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Mimpi...?" Draco mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Ia menyingkap selimutnya, meraih jam kecil di atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jam tiga pagi," ujarnya singkat.

Ia merebahkan kepala di atas bantalnya, memejamkan mata, menarik embuskan napas; berusaha mengetuk pintu bawah sadarnya untuk kembali tidur.

Waktu terus berdetak, ia pun mendecak.

Percuma saja, ia tak bisa tidur. Ia bangun dan berdiri, hendak meraih segelas air untuk melegakan kerongkongan.

Rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyandera hati seketika lenyap saat sepasang maniknya menatap sosok yang berdiri di depan lemari kamarnya.

"...Granger?" Draco berucap ragu, suaranya serak menggugu.

Hermione Granger tak menanggapi. Ia hanya membalas tatapan penuh tanya Draco dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa Draco baca.

"Granger. Katakan sesuatu," pinta sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Hermione hanya tersenyum samar, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

—Meninggalkan seorang Malfoy yang mengucek kedua kelereng matanya, sambil bertanya dalam hati;

_Apa yang tadi Granger lakukan di sini?_

* * *

"Silahkan tulis di atas perkamen kalian apa yang kalian ketahui tentang Ramuan Kontra-Ilusi hari ini. Potong dua puluh poin dari Asrama yang tak menulis lebih dari tujuh gulungan dan detensi selama satu bulan. Kumpulkan besok. Kelas selesai." Severus Snape keluar kelas dengan cepat, sukses membuat sembilan puluh sembilan persen anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin seketika kompak berwajah pucat.

Setelah memastikan Snape cukup jauh untuk berada dalam radius dengar, berbagai umpatan pun terlontar secara fasih.

("DEMI JENGGOT MERLIN, BAGAIMANA CARA MENULIS TUJUH GULUNGAN DALAM HITUNGAN JAM?"

"—Ambil gulungan, cari tinta, lalu tumpahkan ilmumu di atas kertas, Gryffindor."

"AKU TAHU CARA MENULIS, SLYTHERIN!"

"_Language, 'bro!"_

"Apa menurut kalian ada yang mampu menyelesaikan tugas _luar biasa_ yang diberikan oleh Profesor Severus Snape kita yang _baik hati_ ini?"

"SIALAAAANNN!"

"Kira-kira menulis tujuh gulungan itu menghabiskan waktu berapa lama, ya?"

"MANA KUTAHU, BRENGSEK!"

"...Bunuh diri ramai-ramai, _yuk_?")

Di suatu saat di masa depan, akan ada hari di mana mereka akan tertawa ketika mengingat _epic_ kepingan kenangan. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, beberapa murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, persatuan dua asrama kembali terpecah. Namun ada juga murid yang masih terkejut dan tak mampu mencerna tugas rumah mereka barusan.

"Hei, tadi berapa gulungan yang Snape minta?" Seorang anak Gryffindor bertanya seolah meragukan indra pendengarannya.

Dengusan terdengar. "Tujuh. Dan aku ada detensi dengan Profesor McGonagall jam delapan nanti. Harry, bunuh aku."

Yang disebut membalas dengan sikutan di perut. "Ya ya, setelah kau melunasi semua hutang Galleon beserta bunganya padaku."

Ron tampak terkejut dan berujar dengan nada sarkatis, "Dan selama ini aku kira kita ini sahabat, Potter!"

Harry balas menimpali, "Yeah, Hermione juga akan berkata begitu."

Keduanya terdiam.

"...Hermione tak di sini," Ron mendecit tertahan.

Malfoy memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan melintasi keduanya dengan langkah cepat, sepintas ia menoleh ke belakang. Bola maniknya memantulkan sosok figur gadis bersurai cokelat tebal yang baru saja selesai mencatat materi, memasukkan semua barang ke dalam tasnya dalam satu gerakan, lalu berjalan menghampiri dua sahabatnya.

Untuk sesaat, Draco berani bersumpah Hermione menangkap basah dirinya yang _tak sengaja _menatap gadis itu.

* * *

Lagi-lagi gelap.

Draco Malfoy merasa seperti seorang pecundang dalam kondisi seperti ini; tak bisa melihat, mendengar, ataupun melangkah.

Untuk sesaat dunia seperti digoyangkan oleh sesuatu, dimensi pun berganti.

_Malfoy_.

Ucapan yang sama saat pertama kali Draco disandera mimpinya sendiri terdengar, sepasang kelereng abu-abu bergerak lincah mengamati kondisi ruangan.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di samping meja, bias cahaya didominasi oleh redup sinar rembulan yang berusaha menarik jerat atensi bagi makhluk yang menatapnya.

Draco yang itu tampak _kacau_. Kedua tangannya mengapit sosok gadis berambut cokelat, jarak di antara dua wajah sangat mungkin untuk dieliminasi seutuhnya. Dalam kelas dengan penerangan samar itu hanya ada dua figur lakon dan satu pengamat. Samar-samar simfoni nada mengalun dari celah dinding, berdetak seirama dengan degup jantung.

Tunggu dulu.

_Kelas kosong? Berdua? Malam hari? Dan ... iringan musik?_

Hati Draco melongos. Ia ingat betul kejadian itu, empat tahun yang lalu.

_Mimpi sialan_.

"Malfoy..." Sang pemilik rambut kecokelatan mendesis, irisnya berkilat berbahaya.

"...Apa, Granger?" Ia tersenyum menyebalkan, namun entah bagaimana senyum itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Menjauh dariku." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Draco yang mengamati terbatuk kecil, berusaha menarik perhatian dua lakon di ruang kelas tertutup itu. Ia meringis. Tentu ia ingat bagaimana dia dan gadis itu berakhir berdua di dalam ruang kelas; di tahun keempat, setelah Pesta Dansa, Hermione menabraknya saat berjalan di koridor—sambil menangis. Si Nona Tahu Segala _menangis_. Tentu kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh seorang Malfoy, ia mengejek gadis itu hingga mereka saling berteriak (memaki) saat berjalan di sepanjang lorong, dan _secara misterius_ berakhir di sebuah kelas yang tak dikunci.

"...Tak mau," ucapnya pelan.

Dan dalam sekejap, secara mengejutkan, bibir si darah-murni bermuara di bibir si darah-lumpur; mencicipi bibir ranum yang selama ini nampak begitu menggoda sebelum bibir merah muda itu mengucap satu kata pun untuk memprotes tindakannya.

Draco Malfoy mencium Hermione Granger.

—Dan si Putri Gryffindor akhirnya juga kehilangan kewarasan logika, membalas ciuman dari orang yang selama ini menjadi sumber kekesalannya. Mereka di bawah pesona cahaya bulan; berdua, malam itu.

Lalu pusaran kabut kembali mengukung tubuh si lakon pengamat.

* * *

"Granger..." Benar saja, saat Draco terbangun, sosok si gadis bersurai cokelat ada di dalam kamarnya; berdiri dalam posisi yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya.

Hermione hanya diam mengamati—seperti sebelumnya.

"Demi Merlin, jawab aku!" Draco berdiri, namun tak berjalan mendekat ke arah si lawan bicara.

Efek timbal balik dari bunga tidur itu masih bersisa; pemuda itu merasakan wajahnya sedikit memerah, kamar dengan suhu dua puluh lima derajat Celcius itu terasa begitu panas.

Mereka diam dalam aktivitas pandang-memandang mata satu sama lain.

Pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu meneguk ludah.

Ia lupa bahwa ia tak seharusnya terlalu lama menatap sepasang iris _itu_.

Sepasang manik cokelat madu, sepasang manik yang elegansinya begitu cemerlang; seolah melagukan rasa percaya diri tinggi, keyakinan akan prinsip yang dianutnya, serta kecerdasan pengetahuan samudera ilmu—sepasang iris yang nampak begitu menenangkan nurani serta memupuk hangat asa.

Begitu kontradiktif dengan kelereng mata abu-abu milik Draco yang menerikakkan keangkuhan dan harga diri di atas segalanya, tak sudi mencari aliansi dengan sembarang orang, serta tak biasa berkompromi di atas kata mufakat dengan sembarang orang—sepasang iris yang dengan sekali lihat langsung mengusir rasa pertemanan dan mengundang rasa takluk untuk menerima perintah dari sang Pangeran.

"_Seumur hidup, aku tak akan pernah melirik seorang darah-campuran, apalagi darah-lumpur sepertimu, Granger."_

Draco akui, ia termakan kata-katanya sendiri dulu, suatu ketika. Saat ia bersumpah bahwa darah-lumpur adalah yang terburuk dan ia tak mungkin berteman dengan mereka, apalagi mengembangkan sesuatu yang lebih dari pada itu. _Tidak mungkin terjadi_—atau begitulah setidaknya yang ia pikirkan. Namun nyatanya, selama hari-hari di mana mereka saling mencaci maki dan selalu kejar-mengejar nilai akademis sebagai Nomor Satu dan Nomor Dua, Draco menyadari bahwa perasaan _aneh_ itu tumbuh begitu saja. Acapkali ia berada dekat dengan Hermione Granger, entah kenapa ia merasa _bahagia_.

_Oh Lord_, kondisi Draco Malfoy benar-benar _parah_. Entah sejak kapan. Tahu-tahu saja begitu.

—Dan pertemuan malam ini juga tak gagal melunturkan tirai rasa gelisah yang menggerogoti hati Draco setelah melihat dua mimpi aneh itu. Hanya dengan kehadiran gadis itu saja, entah kenapa, pemuda itu merasa nyaman.

Tentu saja gadis itu tak perlu mengetahuinya, kan?

Ketua Murid Laki-Laki itu sejenak memejamkan mata, mengumpulkan kepingan adrenalin, lalu mengambil satu langkah ke depan dengan punggung tegap.

"Kau ... baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang mengisyaratkan rasa khawatir (entitas diri sebagai si pongah tiba-tiba menguap entah ke mana).

Sebuah anggukan.

"Kau ... marah padaku?" Draco mengepalkan tangannya.

Sebuah gelengan.

Hening lagi.

Tatapan mata.

Sebuah dengusan.

Derap langkah mengumandangkan suara.

Langkah itu terhenti—satu jengkal jarak di antara mereka.

Tangan Draco sedikit bergetar ketika ia angkat indra perabanya itu, mengarahkannya ke wajah Hermione ... dan jari-jarinya _menembus_ wajah gadis itu.

"...Aku membencimu, Granger." Sebuah kalimat meluncur dengan tegas.

Hermione tersenyum samar, mengerti maksud di balik kalimat khas seorang Malfoy.

* * *

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, namun belum ada tanda-tanda tugas para murid tahun ketujuh akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Tumpukan buku bertumpuk menyebar di sepanjang meja, baik yang masih baru ataupun berumur lebih tua dari pada umur para murid di sini. Jengah; mungkin kata ini paling pas menggambarkan perasaan para murid yang diajar Snape.

"Tukar tugas, Harry." Ron mengulurkan perkamen miliknya sendiri pada cowok di sebelahnya.

"Nih," Harry mengulurkan miliknya, lalu melemaskan otot-otot tangannya yang berasa mati rasa.

Ron menatap jauh ke luar jendela.

"Harry..."

"Apa?"

"Biasanya, di saat seperti ini, bantuan malaikat akan datang memberi pencerahan pada kita."

"Memberi sontekan, maksudmu?" Tawa singkat menguar di udara.

"...Seandainya Hermione ada di sini." Kata-kata yang meluncur memadamkan getar nada, hitam tinta menggantung pergerakannya.

Kedua wajah memucat seiring dengan mozaik kenangan yang kembali tercetak memenuhi katup ingatan.

"Kau tahu...," Harry memulai ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

Kedua iris berbeda warna berkorespondensi.

"...menurutku Malfoy lebih depresi dibandingkan kita."

* * *

"Kau sudah mati, kan?" Suara Draco Malfoy terdengar aneh. Ia tak menunggu si lawan bicara memberikan respon lalu melanjutkan, "Aku _sebenarnya_ tak pernah melupakan hari itu, Granger."

Helaan napas.

"Sudah satu tahun, ya?"

Tubuh Draco menegang.

"...Maafkan aku."

Entah kapan terakhir kali Draco mengucap kata 'maaf' dalam hidupnya.

* * *

"_Hermione! Belakangmu!"_

"_Trims."_

_Sebuah mantra terlontar dan musuh terakhir di Gedung Selatan terjatuh._

"_Kau tahu, Malfoy..."_

_Sebuah alis terangkat._

"_...Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku 'Hermione',"_

_Sunyi sesaat._

"_Sekolah saat ini sedang dalam keadaan perang, Granger." Draco menolak bertemu mata dengan iris cokelat yang seolah mengejeknya._

"_Apa begitu sulit, sih?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Biar aku yang mengatakannya, kalau begitu."_

_Untuk beberapa detik Draco Malfoy tak bisa bernapas._

_Sebuah senyuman. "Aku..."_

_Hermione melangkah maju, nyaris tertawa melihat semburat merah muda di wajah tampan Draco. "Aku menci—"_

"—_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Sepasang iris abu-abu membelalak. Sepasang iris cokelat madu terpanjat kaku. Sepasang iris hitam legam tampak puas menggila._

_Derap langkah menggaung._

_Hermione rubuh._

* * *

"Semua salahku." Draco menatap Hermione, kali ini tubuh gadis itu nampak transparan.

(Helaan napas.)

Selama satu tahun tanpa gadis itu si pemuda telah mencoba menjalani hidup seperti biasa, namun ternyata sia-sia saja. Draco masih melihat gadis itu di mana pun ia berada; di Ruang Kelas, Ruang Makan, sepanjang koridor, semua sudut sekolah di mana gadis itu pernah mengukir jejak hidupnya. Draco bahkan menganggap si Ketua Murid Perempuan adalah Hermione karena warna mata mereka yang sama.

Halusinasi menyedihkan, eh?

(Tangan menggapai tongkat.)

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke kanan dan kiri sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Namun tatapan mata Draco kosong; isyarat yang meneriakkan kata berhenti tak sampai mengalungi nurani pemuda itu.

Draco Malfoy tersenyum getir.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa jauh-jauh berpikir jika alternatif solusi terpapar jelas di depan mata? Sudah cukup. Draco memutuskan untuk memenjarakan segala sesal jauh di belakang, mengabaikan segala logika, semua tak berharga di matanya; karena esensi hidupnya sudah _hilang_.

(Dua pasang manik berbeda warna saling bertukar pandang.)

"Aku ... mencintaimu," Sebuah kalimat berlandaskan rasa afeksi yang selama ini Draco ragukan eksistensinya terucap dari bibir pemuda itu.

_Aku sudah lelah_.

Lalu mantra yang merenggut nyawa si gadis Gryffindor kembali menggaung menembus pekat udara.

_Sebenarnya... Aku hanya ingin pulang_.

(Dan Hermione Granger menangis.)

_Pulang ke dalam dunia di mana ada dirimu di dalamnya_.

Semua mimpi pun berakhir.

(Sosok gadis itu perlahan memudar dalam pandangan sang Slytherin; ia menangis, menatapnya, lalu ... tersenyum.)

_Karena ternyata, dunia ini membosankan tanpamu, Granger._

"...Avadra kedavra."

Karena ternyata, segalanya kembali ke awal; kembali berwarna **gelap**.

.

.

.

(_Keduanya terlalu pongah._

_Rasa itu ada._

_Getaran itu nyata._

_Sayang, saat salah satu mencoba jujur,_

_...semua sudah terlalu terlambat.)_

* * *

.

.**E**_N_**D**.

.

* * *

.: **catatan**.**fuchaoife** :.

Uh... um... MAAF. Maaf ya saya nyampah di fandom ini ;;www;;

Fic pertama di fandom Harry Potter dengan pair favo saya; DRAMIONEEEEEE! X""DDDD /diacurhat

_Challange_-nya kan temanya spiritual yang agak mistis gini ya (?) terus saya buat si Draco sangat nista di sini huhu. Ceritanya dia stress berat karena nganggep Hermione mati gegara dia, ampe ada hantunya si cewek. Terus kalo orang mati biasanya yang ditinggalin keinget kenangan gitu kan ya? Eer... jadi Draco berhalusinasi gitu deh. Bingung baca fic nya ya? Saya juga kok. /shoot

Kalau ada waktu silahkan tinggalkan review ya :)

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

2012年7月25日

**fuchaoife**


End file.
